¿Me darías un beso?
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden confundirse si no se presta atención en el momento indicado. -NejiTen-


**El truco **es un juego de cartas muy popular de acá de Argentina. Es un sello distintivo: el asado, el mate, el tango y el truco. No tengo idea de si en otros países sera conocido y tampoco puedo poner links acá, pero siempre pueden googlear las reglas, si quieren! Las señas son (por orden de jerarquía): levantar las cejas = ancho de espada, guiñar el ojo = ancho de basto, media sonrisa a la derecha = siete de espadas, media sonrisa a la izquierda = siete de oro, morderse el labio inferior = tres, piquito, como un beso = dos.

***Envido**: cuando se tienen dos cartas del mismo palo, se suman los números de las cartas y se les agrega 20 al valor final.

***Truco**: sería, explicado más o menos, ver quien tira la carta más alta.

*Se reparten tres cartas, por ende, son tres rondas, es necesario ganar 2/3

*Ser bueno mintiendo es necesario para hacerle creer al otro que tus cartas son muy buenas, por más que no tengas nada, así se retira y ganas la partida.

PD: ojalá supiera dibujar para hacer un doujin de esto u.u lástima que soy un ASCO.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**: lo prometido es deuda n.n acá está el nejiten, quedo medio medio, pero yo juego bastante con mi familia y se me ocurrió y bueno(? Me alegro que te haya gustado ver a saso de uke en el sasodei month :O y otra, si tenes tiempo y ganas, fijate la canción nueva de Arjona "apnea", es MUY sasodei post-muerte de sasori, es pero PERFECTA. Ya mencioné que AMO INFINITAMENTE a arjona y que no puedo esperar a que salga el nuevo CD? #FangirlMoment *-* espero leer mas drabbles gaanaru tuyos :3 y otra cosa, _**SIEMPRE**_ serás bienvenida a leerme mumita n_n para mi es un honor que me leas!

* * *

**¿Me darías un beso?**

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a ver quien es mejor mintiendo con un entretenido juego de cartas!

- Sensei, ¿por qué tenemos que aprender a mentir? - la kunoichi miró con exasperación a su ridículo sensei.

- ¡No lo entiendes TenTen! - típica, Lee defendiendo al sensei - Mentir es una habilidad esencial para los ninjas. Imagínate que eres capturada, ¡no debes dar información verdadera!

- Eso es muy obvio - el miembro del clan Hyuuga era siempre tan escéptico - Pero mentir no es necesario, con guardar silencio basta.

- No siempre, mi querido Neji, a veces es mejor despistar al enemigo. Además... - Guy sensei hizo su típica pose de "tío guay" - ¡Tengo muchas ganas de jugar!

- ¡Ya está todo dicho! Guy sensei, vamos a jugar

- A todo esto... ¿Qué es lo que tenems que jugar? - aquellos dos siempre olvidaban algo

- Excelente pregunta, Tenten. Vamos a jugar al truco. Yo con Lee, tú con Neji.

Guy procedió a explicarles las reglas básicas del juego. Se jugaba de a parejas, el primer equipo en alcanzar los 30 puntos ganaba. La jerarquía de las cartas era algo extraña: ancho de espada, ancho de basto, siete de espada, siete de oro, todos los tres, los dos y luego todo el resto de las cartas. La más baja era el cuatro. Había señas para indicarle a tu compañero las cartas que tenías en secreto. Lee y Tenten las aprendieron obedientemente, pero Neji no les prestó atención: con su byakugan no las necesitaba.

- De acuerdo, Neji, siéntate frente a Tenten. Lee, tú frente a mí.

Estaban en un restaurante, recién acababan de comer. Estaban en esos bancos para varios y se sentaron en X: Neji a la derecha de Guy de un lado y Lee a la derecha de Tenen, del otro. Guy sensei sacó un maso de cartas, vaya uno a saber de donde, y repartió tres para cada uno. El primero era Neji, a la derecha de Guy. Jugó un tres y miró a su compañera. Ella tenía la cabeza recargada en la mano derecha y le guiñó un ojo con disimulo. El Hyuuga pensó que había sido su imaginación y no prestó atención.

- ¡Envido! - gritó Lee entusiasmado

- No se quiere - respondió Tenten, luego de intercambiar una mirada con Neji.

La primer mano de las tres la ganaron Neji y Tenten. Tenían muy buenas cartas, así que estaban muy confiados.

- ¡Truco! - cantó la kunoichi en la tercera mano, ganando ampliamente con el ancho de basto.

La siguiente mano fue repartida, esta vez por Neji. Esta vez no le tocaron tan buenas cartas... dependía de su compañera para ganar. La miró con su byakugan activado; primero sus cartas y luego a ella. Tenía un 2, un 3 y un siete falso. Cuando la miró a ella, se sorprendió demasiado: Tenten le sopló un beso y luego se mordió los labios. Fue rápido, casi imperceptible, pero no fue imaginación de Neji. ¿Qué había sido eso? La miró a los ojos confundido. Tenten sostuvo su mirada...

- Tenten, tienes que jugar...

- Claro - se había perdido totalmente en la mirada de Neji - Lo siento, Lee.

La siguiente partida fue lo mismo: Tenten levantó las cejas y se mordió los labios. Neji estaba cada vez más confundido. Nunca se imaginó que ella fuera a insinuarse así... ni siquiera sospechaba que Tenten sentía algo por él. A él la kunoichi siempre le había gustado, pero nunca había hecho nada. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo y sabían casi todo acerca del otro, Neji nunca había considerado avanzar, no lo creía necesario.

Pero nunca la había visto así... se veía tan sensual mordiendo su labio inferior o soplándole besos imperceptibles. Lo que más le excitaba de todo es que lo hacía en las narices de Lee y Guy y ellos no parecían darse cuenta. Se empezó a preguntar como sería besar a Tenten, tocarla, apretarla contra él... ¿sería tan suave como aparentaba? ¿que sabor tendría su lengua?

- ¡Maldita sea, Lee! - exclamó Guy sensei indignado - Hemos perdido.

- Guy sensei - Lee se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con el puño - ¡Vamos a darle 300 vueltas a la aldea como castigo!

- ¡Que sean 400!

Las bestias verdes de Konoha abandonaron el lugar con el orgullo herido.

- Estos dos siempre se exigen demasiado. - comentó Tenten mientras se levantaba para irse.

Neji la siguió con la mirada y cuando pasó por su lado, la retuvo, agarrándola por el brazo. La kunoichi lo miró confundida. No quedaba nadie más que ellos en el lugar, estaban en el rincón más apartado, además de que los tapaba el mismo respaldo. Aparte, Neji tenía una necesidad urgente: quería besarla.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso de antes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tirarme besos, guiñarme el ojo, morderte el labio?

- Eran sólo las señas de las cartas que tenía... - sin embargo, había bajado la mirada y estaba muy ruborizada.

- Tenten... - Neji tiró del brazo de su compañera, sentándola sobre sus piernas y acunándola entre sus brazos - ¿Crees que soy tonto? - le hablaba muy cerca, demasiado - Sabes perfectamente que con mi byakugan no necesito ninguna seña.

- Neji, yo solo... - no sabía que decir, la cercanía la ponía muy nerviosa

- Si querías un beso mío, solo tenías que pedirlo.

Acortó la escasa distancia entre sus bocas y besó a Tenten, muy delicadamente. Su boca tenía un dulce gusto a menta y su lengua era muy suave.

- De acuerdo - Tenten se incorporó y se sentó horcajadas sobre las piernas de Neji, mirándolo de frente - ¿Me darías un beso, Neji?

El Hyuuga apretó el cuerpo de Tenten en un cálido abrazo y volvió a besarla. Ella ya no era tan tímida: se movía sobre él y enredaba sus lenguas con movimientos sensuales. ..

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿crees que tengan ramen aquí?

Ante la familiar voz, Tenten se separó bruscamente y se levantó, alejándose de su compañero, que también se levantó para seguirla.

- Neji, Tenten, ¿Qué hacen? - los saludó alegremente Naruto.

- Nada, ya nos íbamos. - para sorpresa de ella, Neji la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí, ante la mirada atónita de Naruto.

Un poco más lejos, cerca del campo de entrenamiento, la apoyó contra un árbol y la besò otra vez. Su boca, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos. Subió nuevamente a su boca y antes de besarla, lesusurró muy bajito:

- ¿Me darías un beso, Tenten?


End file.
